


Too Much Noise

by tornyourdress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: One summer night at the Burrow. Harry and Ron are keeping the girls awake.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 143





	Too Much Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted pre-OotP.

They’re lying in bed at the Burrow trying to ignore the fact that, despite the fact that they’re on a different floor, Harry and Ron are making an awful lot of noise.

Ron is moaning something incoherent and Ginny is covering her ears because, really, it’s her brother, and she doesn’t need to know whether or not he’s enjoying whatever Harry’s doing to him at the moment. She’d prefer he didn’t have a sex life at all. Or at least a quiet one. 

The headboard of the bed is being knocked against the wall repeatedly, and the bedsprings are creaking.

Hermione sits up in bed. “I can’t take this anymore. I’m going to go up there.”

Ginny stares at her in horror. “Hermione, you can’t. Not – not while they’re still – oh, no.”

“I think it’s the best time for it,” Hermione says decisively, getting out of bed and pulling on a pale blue dressing gown. 

Ginny considers this for a moment, and against her better judgement, follows Hermione upstairs.

The two boys are apparently still moving on the bed, by the sound of the things, when they reach the door. 

“Should I knock?” Hermione asks Ginny quietly.

Ginny nods. Might as well give them some warning, she thinks.

Hermione knocks, and there is no response. She turns the handle and pushes the door open. 

It takes Harry and Ron a few moments to realise that Hermione and Ginny are standing in the doorway, watching them.

Ginny is wondering whether it’s wrong to feel tingly at seeing Harry’s expression as her own brother gives him a blow job. Probably, she decides, but there’s an ache between her legs now, a throbbing that won’t go away.

She looks at Hermione, who is looking at Harry, who is now looking at them in embarrassment and horror. 

“You were making too much noise,” Hermione says finally. “Keep it down, we’re trying to sleep.”

“Hermione! You – you – ” Harry appears to be lost for words.

Ron removes Harry’s cock from his mouth to contribute a, “Go back to your own room.”

“We can’t sleep,” Hermione glares. “If you and Harry want to – you know – then at least be _quiet_ about it.”

And Ginny starts laughing, because it really is ridiculous that they’re up here lecturing the boys about how noisy they are during sex.

Hermione glares at her. “Gin, it’s not funny! We –” She sighs, and stays quiet for a moment, and then eventually starts giggling. “Okay, maybe it’s a little funny,” she concedes.

“Glad you find it so amusing,” Harry says. “Now, would you mind leaving us alone?”

“Right,” Hermione nods, taking one last look at the scene before leaving. Ginny is already outside, waiting for her. 

They burst into giggles again. “Did you see –” Ginny begins. 

“Harry! It’s –”

“Not that big for The Boy Who Lived.”

“I know. Lavender owes me five sickles now.”

“You had a bet going?”

“Oh yes.” She pauses. They can hear murmurs coming from Ron’s room, and then the bedspring creaking and moans start up again. “There they go again.”

Ginny doesn’t mention how the moans now make her imagine what’s going on in that room. When they get back to her room, they turn the lights off, and she quietly, quietly, slides her hand in between her legs. Her knickers are damp already, and she strokes herself softly through the cotton, softly as not to make enough noise so that Hermione might guess what she’s doing, even though the moaning’s still going on and she can picture Harry’s mouth dropping open as Ron’s tongue plays with his cock, and she wants to rub frantically at her clit until she comes hard and fast, but she knows she can’t risk it.

A tiny moan escapes from Hermione, and Ginny immediately looks over to her side of the room, even though she can’t see anything in the dark.

“Hermione?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

There is silence once again, and Ginny doesn’t move, knowing Hermione’s probably listening as intently to her as she is to Hermione now, wondering if Hermione’s fingers are sliding in between wet folds of flesh, teasing and playing and caressing, finding her clit and working her fingers around it until she presses down on it so hard that it’s a struggle not to come right away, and now Ginny’s wondering when exactly she turned into such a pervert, because, sure, she’s imagined _kissing_ both Harry and Hermione before, maybe even fantasised about some innocent fondling, but now they’re suddenly both very sexual beings and she’s realising that what she wants now is – well, is for Hermione to join her in bed and touch her the way Ginny imagines she touches herself. Harry’s attractive and all that, but she suspects that Hermione is much better in bed, at least with other girls.

After a few minutes she hears the sheets rustling, and in between the moans and thumps from upstairs, there are small noises from Hermione. Ginny’s heart is pounding and her clit is throbbing now, in need of desperate attention, and she can’t believe she’s doing what she’s doing, which is getting out of her own bed and crawling into Hermione’s.

“Ginny!” Hermione says in surprise, her hands moving quickly to a far more respectable position. Ginny doesn’t mind. It leaves the way free for her. As her fingers trace their way down Hermione’s body, she contemplates for a moment the idea that she’s wrong, that she’s imagined the whole thing, but when she feels the warmth and dampness between Hermione’s legs she is reassured. 

It’s funny, she muses, how even though she’s touching someone else, her fingers fluttering around Hermione’s clit, it’s making her even more aroused. She finds herself moaning when Hermione’s hands move down her stomach, through red curls and onto soft lips, because even though she’s touched herself like this countless times, it feels so much better when it’s Hermione doing it, and when her own fingers are doing the very same thing to Hermione, and she’s moaning again when it gets too much and she’s coming (and it feels like the first time it’s ever happened to her, so new and unexpected and _satisfying_ ) and they’re shifting and moving and arching in Hermione’s bed, and she only realises afterwards that the bedsprings are probably creaking. 

There’s a knock on the door which she only registers hearing after the door swings open. They stare at Harry and Ron, who are staring right back at them with looks of surprise and almost – could it be amusement? – on their faces.

“You were making too much noise,” Harry says finally.


End file.
